Dranoo Village and Dranoo Path
Dranoo Village and Dranoo Path is the 4th playable map in the Nali Chronicles campaign. Weapons and Items Bloodlust Potion Bottle x1 Cursed Water x1 Dark Mana Vial x1 DaStook Leaves x24 Empty Bottle x3 Empty Vial x4 Fireball Spell x2 Freeze Spell x1 Health Potion Vial x1 Holy Water x3 Ice Strike Spell x1 Lantern x1 Mana Bottle x1 Mana Vial x10 Mud Strike Spell x1 Nali DaGraz Gun x1 Nali Fruit Essence x8 Nali Fruit Seeds x1 Nali Healing Fruit (Bits) x2 Nali Healing Fruit (Plant) x24 Nali Wine x4 Slith Eggs x22 Speed Potion Vial x1 Spell Casting Potion Bottle x1 Spell Casting Potion Vial x2 Tarydium Nali Bullets x21 Vitality Potion Vial x1 Whirlwind Spell x1 Wind-Shield Spell x1 Enemies and Creatures Cave Manta x4 Cow x5 Cow (Baby) x4 Devilfish x7 Manta x8 Nali x11 Nali Rabbit x2 Nali Warrior x5 Pupae x3 RazorFly x16 Slith x15 Squid x3 Tentacle x5 Characters JaKiruuk Jakrauk NaDiNuvaa NaJaruuk NaTrigraDi Elder NaViJiik Rugaak the Rabbit Logbook Entries #'TraGri's Diary' - Today the village elder asked me to deliver a message to the Dranoo village, informing them of the upcoming arrival of an important visitor. The track to Dranoo is difficult now that the bridge along the main road has collapsed, but the elder was very explicit that the message, along with a written note, should reach Dranoo within the day. #'DuNugaKiRan's Diary' - I have found it! At last! It is even more glorious now than when I saw it in my dream... but these monsters... they won't let me leave... they don't want me to tell... I must escape. Yes, must escape... must... #'Ancient Sign' - Tomb of The Serpent God #'Ancient Sign' - Here rest the great Serpent God DraUti, entombed within these walls to protect the outside world of light from his evil. #'Ancient Sign' - Be warned traveler: this is a dangerous place. Do not touch the stones if you are not prepared to face the God of The Serpents. #'Ancient Sign' - The crystals will power the gates to the cell of the Serpent God upon the command of the warrior who comes to rid the world once and for all of his evil. #'Imprisonment of the Serpent God' - The great wizard NaGruVitak defeated the Serpent God during the Slaughter of Niidi Forest. The Serpent God, having been granted immortality by Chizra, could not be slayed for a thousand years. To keep the world of light safe from his great evil, the God of Serpents was imprisoned within these walls until such time as his immortal powers wane and his executioner arrives to at last end his life. Diary Entries #I have found the messanger the elder sent ahead to Dranoo. He has not made it, but I have taken with me the letter that he was given so I can have proof of my authority when I arrive at Dranoo. I cannot go back the way I came and the way ahead is blocked. There is, however, a hole into what looks like an underground cavern. Perhaps I will attempt to seek a passage through it. #While searching for a path to the village of Dranoo, I came upon a GaruNaak rabbit named Rugaak. He said he knew the path to the village and would guide me there. His master was killed by the demon birds. Category:Nali Chronicles Maps Category:Maps Category:Sergey "Eater" Levin Maps